1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for monitoring computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that estimates a relative humidity inside a computer system
2. Related Art
Many mechanisms that lead to degradation and failure of electronic systems are accelerated by moisture and temperature. Therefore, due to the importance of moisture to long-term reliability of electronic systems, computer system vendors typically give guidelines to customers prescribing the optimal setting for relative humidity for data centers. However, as a practical matter, it may be difficult to maintain a uniform humidity throughout a large data center. Furthermore, even if the relative humidity of the air outside of the computer system is maintained within vendor specifications, dynamic workloads, fan speed changes, and power management features can cause the relative humidity inside the computer system to vary spatially, possibly significantly, from the vendor specifications. This can lead to reliability issues for components inside the computer system.
The relative humidity inside of the computer system can be measured using relative humidity sensors placed inside the computer system. However, this approach could add significant cost, complexity, and increased system bus I/O demands.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that estimates a relative humidity inside a computer system without the above-described problems.